


Sleeping Lightly

by raplapla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodysharing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplapla/pseuds/raplapla
Summary: short little piece about sakura and ino waking up (and falling asleep) together.





	Sleeping Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> done for bizz! love u bizz, thanks for the donation!!

                Ino awoke from her dream with a start, jerking upright before her eyes were even open. Damn. Even when the waking mind is soothed, the sleeping mind tears off the bandages. How many times would she have to relive the fourth shinobi war, her father’s death, all of it, before her sleeping mind could accept that it was all, finally, beautifully over? Hair in her face, Ino groggily searched the sheets for her hair tie and re-tied a loose ponytail. It was too dark and she was still too sandy-eyed and sleepy to see the small clock across the room, which probably meant it was not quite morning yet.

                Beside her, Sakura breathed out a deep sigh, still sleeping. Ino settled back down into the mattress. Sakura was on her side, back facing Ino, the slope of her waist gently rising and falling with each breath, almost imperceptibly. They were taught from youth to breathe small, breathe narrow, breathe only as minimally necessary. When they slept in caves, in holes in the ground, tightly suspended from tree branches – when they slept dirty, the kunoichi didn’t breathe. At home, post-war and entwined in each other’s arms, they let themselves breathe a little.

                Ino reached an arm across Sakura’s back gently, carefully maneuvering herself closer to the other woman with all the ninja-grace of the Yamanaka clan, cold and hungry for the heat of her body. But her heart was still racing, dreading the sight of her father’s burning body behind her eyelids, and while she could contain her shaking, she slipped a bit, hand slapping at Sakura's torso with a small thud. As immediately as it happened, the other girl’s breathing stopped and her eyes flew open.

                “Bad dream?” Sakura asked, blinking as brightly as though she’d never been asleep. Had she? Ino sighed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Sakura rolled over onto her back, and pulled Ino to her chest. “It’s okay Ino-pig. You’re noisy.” Ino rolled her eyes but smiled. “Don’t you ever fall asleep for real?” Sakura smirked down at Ino and shrugged. “You know, the war’s over, Forehead-chan” Ino joked. “You don’t have to fake-sleep when we’re not on a mission like some kind of solid-snake war-crazed sleeper agent.”

                “You don’t sleep though.” Sakura chided. Ino grumbled and buried her head into the warm and soft of Sakura’s cleavage. You jump into the minds of enough peons while you’re killing them and you turn into Solid Snake. That’s what bothered Ino most nights. The killing and the dying and the killing while dying and her father and –

                “Do you want to join me in my dream?” Sakura asked gently, and Ino looked up to the other woman tuck a long, messy strand of pink behind her ear, hardly blinking her clear blue eyes. “Is it okay?” Ino asked, hesitant. “I don’t want to... I don’t know. Impose… all the time. You really do hardly rest already.”

                “It’s okay.” Sakura replied, and that was that. She closed her eyes, pulled the sheets up over the both of them, and quickly, easily settled back into the rhythm of breathing that created some semblance of sleep for her. Ino slyly stole a glance at Sakura’s face. Her eyelashes fluttered every now and then. She was smiling. Ino smiled too. Sakura was less of a bitch now then she used to be, but she really was as sure as ever.

                Ino crawled up into a cross-legged sitting position, pushed that pesky strand of hair back behind Sakura’s ear – a faint smile in response – and initiated the ninjutsu.

                Sakura’s body was a mix of the familiar and strange. Ino knew every crevice – _every_ crevice – pretty intimately by now, but she kept a sort of sacred distance with Sakura’s body that she didn’t always afford other people. She’d moved these arms against their will before, and she’d been squeezed out through those blue eyes plenty, but she didn’t like it. She and Sakura, they’d fought enough. Besides, there was something sexy about having to ask – being somewhere inside Sakura, tenuously spread across a spiderweb of nerves, careful not to let them twang. It made their skin tingle.

                _Sakura?_ Ino took a deep breath with Sakura’s lungs, and found the space between Sakura’s eyes where the sleeping girl was.

                She was in a meadow, sort of like the one they’d exchanged flowers in as kids, but filtered over with the sort-of-different off-ness of a dream. The trees were bright green, riddled in white blossoms. There was a breeze, but Ino couldn’t really feel it. She wondered if Sakura could. Ino was still faintly aware of the feeling of rough cotton against the small hairs on Sakura’s arms and neck. The girl really did sleep light.

                “What’s up? Come on!” Sakura chided, pulling Ino’s dream figure to sit next to her on the hillside. “You’re lucky you made it here for _this_ dream. Last one, I actually married Sasuke.” She laughed. “Look. When I have this dream, I like to lay down and watch the sky. It gets freaky.” The women laid down side by side, watching the sky swirl like overturned paint cans – green and pink and bright electric yellow.

                “We can always do other things too, though.” Sakura turned her head, cupped Ino’s cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ino discovered she still had a sense of taste here. She kissed across Sakura's cheeks and down her neck, down and around her breasts, all the way down. Eventually, both girls fell asleep in the meadow in Sakura’s body.

                In the morning, Ino was kicked out, shoved back into her own body when they discovered it was a Monday and that Sakura’s hand was palm-deep inside her pussy. Neither of them could remember whose turn it was to wake up the kid, so Ino bit the bullet, kissed her wife once more, pulled on some clothes, and left the bedroom. Hopefully Inojin was as light a sleeper as his mothers. 

 

               


End file.
